


On Holiday (With Mistakes)

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Animals, Bickering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the "disparate things" fic challenge:Kurt Hummel and elephants.





	On Holiday (With Mistakes)

“Don’t. Move,” Kurt whispered.

The rented car rocked as the elephant’s trunk, _creepily visible behind Rachel’s head,_ pulled it closer to the elephant’s massive legs.

Rachel uncovered her mouth long enough to gasp, “What does it want?”

Kurt’s eye twitched as he tried to look at her without actually turning his head. “Do I look like I speak pachyderm?”

“It must want _something,”_ she hissed back. The car rocked again. “We don’t have anything in here except our immense talent and some sandwiches.”

“Well, I don’t think it wants to hear Sondheim, _Rachel.”_

—

They tossed the sandwiches out the window.

It didn’t work.

—

“May We Entertain You” actually did, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx1hS7Jx1).


End file.
